Lord and Lady
by Moonche
Summary: Draco wehrt sich gegen Voldemorts Macht und versucht sich mit Harry und den Mitgliedern der DA anzufreunden. Dabei bemerkt er, dass ihm einige seiner neuen Freunde sehr viel besser gefallen, als seine beiden Bodyguarts. (sirius is back again! -)
1. Default Chapter

Kapitel 1

Draco

Ich wusste, dass dieser Tag einmal kommen würde. Der Tag, an dem wir zu dem wurden, zu dem wir erzogen wurden. Todesser, Diener des dunklen Lords. Und nein, ich habe mich nicht gewehrt. Ich habe es ertragen. Der dunkle Lord hat mir das schwarze Mal auf den linken Arm gebrannt. Ich hatte einfach die Zähne zusammengebissen und so getan als wäre nichts. Doch es tat weh. Es brannte höllisch und ich hatte das Gefühl, die Flammen, die meine Haut weggebrannt hatten, würden meinen ganzen Arm verbrennen. Doch ich durfte in Voldemorts Gegenwart kein Schmerz zeigen, ich war nicht so ein Weichei, wie all die anderen, die von den Schmerzen ohnmächtig geworden sind. Es war wie mit Hippogreifen, schoss es mir durch den Kopf, bei denen man nicht blinzeln durfte. Mit der Ausnahme, das ich bei Voldemort wirklich nichts tat.

Hätte ich mich überhaupt wehren können? Hatte ich den die Wahl, Nein zu sagen?

Wenn mich nicht Voldemort sofort bestraft hätte, hätte es zu Hause mein Vater getan.

Auch wenn ich nichts unternommen habe, und meine Abscheu vor dieser ganzen Sache nur meine kleine Hauselfe Trixi kannte, so habe ich mir doch zum ersten mal überlegt, ob wirklich all diese Menschen hier auf dem Friedhof freiwillig Todesser geworden sind.

Vater, Bella und alle die zu ihrem Kreis gehörten sicher. Aber die anderen... die, von denen ich nie etwas anderes, als die ausdruckslose Maske gesehen habe? Waren sie aus eigenem Willen her gekommen um ihre neuen Mitglieder in Empfang zu nehmen?

Als ich wieder zu Hause war, hatte mir Trixi kalte Waschlappen um den Arm gelegt und Kamillen Tee gekocht. Sie war ein gutes Mädchen. Ich weiß selbst nicht warum, doch ich habe sie nie so behandelt, wie Vater Dobby. Ich war nett zu ihr, hab ihr vieles erlaubt und nie in einem Befehlston gesprochen. Und es zahlte sich aus, denn jetzt war sie auch nett zu mir und gab mir all das zurück was ich ihr gegeben hatte. Nicht dass sie jemals auf die Idee gekommen wäre einen scharfen Ton an den Tag zu legen, doch würde sie mich nie an jemanden wie Harry Potter verraten.

An diesem Abend, als ich mit Waschlappen auf dem Arm und Fieber durch das schmutzige Brandeisen auf meinem Bett gesessen hatte, da hatte ich entschlossen, mich gegen Voldemort zu stellen. Ich würde Dumbledore fragen, ob er mich als Spion gebrauchen kann. Dann hätte ich vielleicht sogar Freunde... aber wen? Aus Rawenclaw? Aus Hufflepuff? Aus _Gryffindor_?

In Gedanken ging ich meine gleichaltrigen Mitschüler aus den anderen Häusern durch. Klar, da waren Potter, Weasley und Granger. Der Goldjunge, das Wiesel und das Schlammblut. Mit Longbottom würde ich nie klarkommen. Vielleicht Thomas und Finnigan? Bei genauerem überlegen, schien das kein schlechter Anfang. Aber die haben einen heißen Draht zu Potter, genau wie die beiden Tratschtanten Patil und Brown. Dann waren da noch Hannah Abott und Justin Finch-Fletchley, beide aus Hufflepuff. Hatten die auch was mit Potter? Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass so eine ganz bestimmte Gruppe in Hogwarts etwas mit diesem Jungen hatte...! Das waren alles solche komischen Vögel, wie Luna Lovegood. Oder solche wie die beiden Creeves und Ginny Weasley. Eigentlich gehörten alle Weasleys dazu, außer Percy vielleicht. Und natürlich die drei Jägerinnen von Gryffindor, Kati Bell Alicia Spinnet und Angelina Johnson. Oder solche wie Cho Chang und Ernie Macmillan, bei denen man nie wusste woran man war. Alle waren sie irgendwie... .... genauso... ... verrückt wie Dumbledore! Ja, genau, das konnte man so stehen lassen. Aber genau die brauche ich, wenn ich etwas gegen Voldemort tun will!

„Das mache ich!"murmelte ich leise. Trixi spitzte die Ohren.

„Dich nehme ich mit nach Hogwarts und dann schließen wir uns Dumbledore an!"Doch genau in dem Moment, hatte er das Gefühl noch mindestens zwei andere Personen hätten es gehört!


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

Ginny:

Er wollte gar kein Todesser werden? Ginny riss die Augen auf und sah direkt in die hellblauen ihres Schulleiters. Sie blinzelte und erinnerte sich daran, dass sie in Dumbledores Büro saß und ihre erst vor kurzem aufgetauchte Begabung in Legilimentik schulen wollte. „Und"fragte ihr Professor. „Hast du etwas gesehen?" Sie nickte und schilderte ihm alles, was sie in Erinnerung hatte. Gewiss, es waren nur verschwommene Bilder von dem Treffen der Todesser und von Draco Malfoy in seinem Zimmer. Doch hatte sie klar erkennen können, dass er sich innerlich gegen Voldemort wehrte. „merkwürdig ist es schon, meinst du nicht?"fragte Dumbledore und sah sie über seine Halbmondbrillengläser scharf an. Sie nickte langsam. Gerade als sie sagen wollte, dass sie es nicht verstehen konnte weshalb sich Malfoy wehrte, sagte Dumbledore: „Ein Weasley sieht in die Gedanken eines Malfoys, wirklich merkwürdig!" Sie verdrehte nur genervt die Augen. „Möchtest du einen Keks?"bot er ihr an. „Nein!"sagte sie prompt und härter, als beabsichtigt. Doch Dumbledore sah sie nur lächelnd an. „Ich fürchte ich muss den Fluch verstärken! Doch jetzt ruh dich erst einmal aus, für Heute haben wir genug gelernt!"Und genauso fühlte sie sich auch. Nach jedem Training ging es ihr so. Sie war müde und kraftlos, sie hatte das Bedürfnis einfach nur im Bett zu liegen und wurde zickig, sobald sie jemand störte. Sie schlurfte zur Wendeltreppe und wollte schon hinuntergehen, als Dumbledore ihr noch zurief: „Remus fährt heute Nachmittag in die Winkelgasse, ich hab Molly bescheidgesagt. Ihr trefft euch alle um zwei Uhr!"Ginny murmelte noch irgendeine Antwort, bevor sie halb träumend, in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors wandelte.

Dumbledore:

Sie lernte erstaunlich schnell. Nur wenige konnten nach schon drei Tagen etwas sehen, selbst wenn es nur verschwommen war. Doch es beanspruchte sie sehr, er konnte nicht mehr von ihr verlangen. Molly würde ihm ohnehin schon den Hals umdrehen, wüsste sie, was er ihre Tochter lehrte. Es war eine merkwürdige Begebenheit gewesen, wie man bei Ginny das Talent erkannt hatte. Sie war eines Nachts aufgewacht und hatte sofort mit ihm sprechen wollen. Molly und Arthur hatten sich schon große Sorgen um ihren geistigen Zustand gemacht, doch sie behauptete fest, sie sei vollkommen gesund. Schließlich hatten sie sie hierher, nach Hogwarts, gebrach, wo sie ihm erzählte, sie habe im Traum gesehen, das der Zentaur Firenze in den Schleier in der Mysteriumsabteilung gefallen sei. Schon wollten Remus und Tonks, die beide mit im Raum waren, losstürzen, als sie berichtete, dass er wieder herausgekommen sei und Sirius mitgenommen habe. Ab da wollte ihr kaum mehr einer glauben. Doch weil man aus Erfahrung weiß, das gerade solche Träume durchaus Realität sein können, waren sie zur Mysteriumsabteilung aufgebrochen... und siehe da, sie hatte Recht! Natürlich waren beide, Sirius und Firenze, in einem miserablen Zustand, doch Madam Pomfrey hatte Wunder bewirkt, und so waren die beiden auf bestem Wege zur Gesundheit.

Außer ihnen Fünf (Ihm, Ginny, Remus, Tonks, Madam Pomfrey) wusste (noch) niemand davon. Poppy hatte Sirius erlaubt, heute Nachmittag mit Remus und Ginny in die Winkelgasse zu kommen und ab da wüssten es zumindest George und Fred, da Sirius sich auf nichts mehr freute (außer vielleicht, Harry wieder zu sehen), als ihren Laden zu bewundern. War ja auch verständlich, wo die Zwillinge doch so etwas wie die Erben und Nachfolger der Rumtreiber waren.

Harry (Bei den Dursleys, im Ligusterweg):

„So, Hedwig, jetzt kommen wir hier weg!"sagte Harry und schlug seinen Koffer zu. Dann ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und las noch einmal Remus´ Brief.

_Wir haben eine Überraschung für dich!_

Stand dort in seiner fein-säuberlichen Mädchenschrift, dass Hermines dagegen wie Geschmiere aussah. Eine Überraschung...? Sind Crabbe und Goyle sitzen geblieben?

Oder haben sie Malfoy von der Schule geschmissen? Hat Pansy Parkinson einen Pickel auf der Nase? Lauter solcher Dinge gingen ihm durch den Kopf, bis seine Tante von unten rief, dass der Abschaum Auto fahren kann. Abschaum? Das konnten nur Zauberer sein. Schnell schnappte er sich Hedwigs Käfig und seinen schweren Koffer und hievte alles die Treppe runter. Unten angekommen sah er gerade noch Dudley, der quiekend im Wohnzimmer verschwand. Als er in den Flur kam begrüßte in Remus Lupin freudig.

„Schön dich wieder zu sehen, Harry! Alles schon gepackt?"

„Alles fertig!"sagte Harry und grinste schief. „Und? Haben sie Malfoy jetzt von der Schule geschmissen?"fragte er hoffnungsvoll. Remus zog erst eine Braue fragend hoch, doch dann musste er lächeln. „Ach so! Du meinst die Überraschung!"

„Ja! Genau die! Oder ist Snape in seinem Kessel ertrunken?"Remus konnte sich ein leichtes grinsen nicht verkneifen, doch dann sagte er: „Nein, beides ist nicht der Fall! (Harry: grummel) Das erste ist, dass ich wieder Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten werde..."

„Was, wirklich?"Das war noch besser als wenn Crabbe und Goyle sitzen geblieben wären, sehr viel besser!

„Ja. Und zweitens...!"Er öffnete die Beifahrertür. Als erstes sah Harry nur ein großes schwarzes Fellknäuel, das auf ihn zusprang, doch dann erkannte er, dass es ein Hund war... ein sehr großer schwarzer Hund...!

„Sirius?" fragte er völlig verblüfft, als der Hund mit den Vorderpfoten auf seinen Schultern ihm einmal durchs Gesicht schleckte. Er nickte und wedelte noch doller mit seinem Schwanz. Dann umarmte er Harry noch einmal.

„Merlin, Sirius! Jetzt benimm dich mal wie ein echter Hund, das fällt doch auf, wenn du ihn knuddelst!" mahnte Remus und wies sie ins Auto, wo schon Ginny saß.

„Hi, Harry!"sagte sie und grinste, als er sich einmal durchs Gesicht wischte. „Hunde können eben nicht gut küssen!"meinte sie und erntete ein grollendes Knurren von Sirius.

Er lebt, ging es Harry immer wieder durch den Kopf, wenn er auf den Hund sah, der vorne neben Remus saß, als sie nach London fuhren. Er lebt...


	3. Kapitel 3

Soooo, erstmal vorweg: Dieses Kapitel widme ich meinen beiden ersten Reviewern!!!

Dankedankedanke!!! freufreufreu

Kapitel 3

Draco:

„Ich brauche noch die Bücher..."murmelte Draco vor sich hin, während er mit Trixi durch die Winkelgasse schlenderte. „Die Bücher und eine neue Eule als Geburtstagsgeschenk..."

Zuerst die Bücher, überlegte er und machte sich auf den weg zu Flourish&Blotts, dem riesigen Bücherladen.

Gleich als er rein kam, viel sein Blick auf die beiden Creeves, Luna Lovegood und Dean Thomas, die alle in der Ecke für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste standen und über verschiedene Block-Zauber diskutierten. Ein paar Regale weiter saß Cho Chang auf einem Hocker und las in einem Buch, ohne ihre Umwelt zu bemerken. Longbottom und Seamus Finnigan standen in der Abteilung für Biologie.

Draco fragte sich ernsthaft, ob sie sich alle an einem bestimmten Tag verabredeten, um in die Winkelgasse zu gehen. Es war doch kein Zufall, dass sie gerade heute alle hier waren.

Alle? Wer waren den _Alle_? Etwa die, mit denen er sich anfreunden wollte? Höchst wahrscheinlich, dachte er.

In einer staubigen Ecke fand er schließlich auch Granger, die total in ein Buch über Arithmantik versunken war und ihn gar nicht bemerkte. Neben ihr stand ein Junge, den Draco nicht kannte, der ihm jedoch irgendwie bekannt vorkam.

Er schlich sich um die beiden herum, um ihn besser sehen zu können, doch auch jetzt konnte er nicht sagen, wer das war...

Der Fremde hatte lange schwarze Haare, die ihm bis auf den Hintern fielen. Ansonsten war an ihm rein gar nichts Besonderes. Er wirkte wie jeder andere auch. Draco gab es auf, ihn zuzuordnen und sammelte seine Schulbücher zusammen. Er bezahlte und brachte seinen Einkauf in den Tropfenden Kessel damit er es nicht mitschleppen musste. Als er wieder runter kam, sahen ihn Angelina Johnson und Katie Bell. Sie kamen auf ihn zu und musterten ihn kritisch.

„Sieh mal einer an! Draco Malfoy!"sagte Katie mit einem hässlichen grinsen im Gesicht.

„Ich habe gehört, sie hätten deinen Vater in die Zelle von Sirius Black gesteckt. Ich glaube nicht, dass er da alleine rauskommt wie sein Vorgänger. Ist doch alles viel zu schmutzig, um angefasst zu werden!"meinte Angelina hochnäsig.

„Wahrscheinlich" sagte Katie „...muss Voldemort kommen und ihn rausholen, weil er es nicht alleine schafft!"beide kicherten hämisch.

„Wenn er sich überhaupt die Mühe macht!"setzte Angelina noch dran und lachen gingen sie Richtung Ausgang.

Ganz ruhig, versuchte er sich zu beruhigen, sie beleidigen deinen Vater, nicht dich!

Und mit denen will ich mich anfreunden? Na das kann ja toll werden! Wenn die alle so sind, dann kann das eine sehr lange Geschichte werden.

Mürrisch stapfte er aus dem Wirtshaus in die sonnendurchflutete Winkelgasse und ging direkt zu Tierhaus. Drinnen war es so stickig und dunkel wie immer. Dennoch konnte er deutlich den fremden jungen aus Flourish&Blotts erkennen. Er klebte mit der Nase an der Scheibe eines Terrariums, in dem Spinnen gehalten wurden. Hinter ihm standen, mit einigem Abstand, Parvati Patil und Lavander Brown.

„Ich finde die Dinger so eklig"flüsterte Parvati und sah über die Schulter des Jungen auf die Schwarzen, beharrten Spinnen.

„Manche Menschen lassen sie frei in der Wohnung rumlaufen!"meinte Lavander und Parvati schauderte sichtlich.

„Ist das denn nicht gefährlich?"fragte sie skeptisch.

„Sie sind giftig!"antwortete der junge. Er drehte sich zu den beiden Mädchen um und grinste sie an. „Ihr Gift kann einen Menschen bis zur Unkenntlichkeit entstellen!"erzählte er weiter.

Parvati ließ ein unterdrücktes Kreischen hören und wich noch zwei große Schritte zurück.

„Mädchen!" der Junge schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und stand wieder auf. Er hatte Dracos Größe und musste auch sein Alter haben.

„Ich brauche aber noch Leckerlis für Hedwig!"

„Na, gut überredet!"

„Aber ich will noch...!"

„Nein, Ginny! Wir gehen jetzt erst hier hin!"

Die Stimmen wurden immer lauter, biss die Türglocke schellte und Potter und die beiden Weasleys rein kamen.

Harry ging einfach an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen. Arroganter Lackaffe, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, doch er verdrängte den Gedanken schnell wieder. Ich will mich mit ihm anfreunden!

Ginny warf ihm kurz einen Blick zu, nickte und ging dann weiter. Na ja, das war doch schon mal ein Anfang! Er nickte zurück.

Ron jedoch baute sich vor ihm auf und sah ihn feindlich direkt in die Augen.

„DUWAGST ES NOCH EINEN NORMALEN LADEN ZU BETRETEN; DRACO MALFOY?"schnaubte er. „OH; MERLIN! DIESER RAUM IST VERSEUCHT! Leute, ich verschwinde!"und er trampelte aus dem Geschäft. Alle sahen ihm verblüfft hinterher, sogar der Junge und die Verkäuferin. Nachdem die Türe mit einem Lauten Knall zugefallen war, herrschte Stille. Nicht aufregen, flüsterte die Stimme in seinem Kopf, das ist die Quelle, das sind die, mit dem du dich befreunden willst! Ganz ruhig!

Die Verkäuferin schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge und verschwand hinter einem Vorhang hinter der Theke.

„Ist der immer so drauf?"fragte der Junge und sah in die Runde.

„Nein! Ist er nicht! Nur wen er ihn sieht!"protestierte Ginny und zeigte auf Draco. Der verzog das Gesicht. Eben hatte sie sich wenigstens Begrüßt und jetzt spuckte auch sie Gift!

„Entschuldigung! Ich wollte niemandem auf den Schlips treten!"sagte er und sah sich die Anwesenden genauer an, als hätte er sie erst jetzt bemerkt.

„Seid ihr aus Hogwarts?"fragte er. Alle nickten.

„Ich komme jetzt auch hin. Ich habe die Schule gewechselt! Vorher war ich in Durmstrang! Ich heiße Felix, Felix Jasons"stellte er sich vor.


	4. Kapitel 4

Wist ihr eigentlich, dass es ehr ermunternd ist, wenn man Kommis bekommt? Ist ganz egal was drin steht (positives ist natürlich besser, aber Vorschläge sind auch gut), aber dann schreibt man viel lieber die Geschichte weiter!

Ist meine erste Story hier, deshalb freu ich mich immer so über Rückmeldungen!

Lara-Lynx: Harry mit langen Haaren ist auch nicht so mein Ding, da gebe ich dir vollkommen recht! Und dickes danke, dass du meine Story ließt!

Kapitel 4

Draco

Als nur noch Felix und Draco im Laden waren, weil ersterer sich noch bei der Verkäuferin über magisch begabte Ratten informiert hatte und Draco sich noch seine Geburtstagseule aussuchte, kam Felix zu ihm rüber.

„Sag mal, ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber was hatte der denn gegen dich?"fragte er vorsichtig. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Unsere Familien sind verfeindet. Und da mein Vater jetzt in Askaban sitzt, weil er ein Anhänger von Voldemort ist, hat er eine Grund gefunden mir in aller Öffentlichkeit unter die Nase zu binden, dass unsere Familie ´schlecht´ ist!"Es fiel ihm zwar noch ein wenig schwer, so über seine Vater zu sprechen, doch als er geendet hatte, fühlte er sich sogar ein bisschen besser.

Felix sah ihn einen Moment an, als wüsste er nichts damit anzufangen. Doch dann erinnerte sich Draco daran, dass er die Schule gewechselt hatte und somit aus einem anderen Land kam, deshalb fragte er:

„Weißt du, wer Voldemort ist?"Felix grinste. „Oh ja, den kenn ich! Davon hat man selbst bei uns gehört! Es ist nur so, dass mein Lehrer mir gesagt hat, dass man einen Todesser am Aussehen erkennt... und ich hätte nicht gesagt, dass du einer wärest!"

Draco sah in überrascht an. Man erkannte einen Todesser am Aussehen? Aber er war auch froh. Denn Felix lernte ihn nicht mit Vorurteilen kennen. Er kannte wahrscheinlich nicht einmal den Namen Malfoy und somit auch nicht das, was andere unter diesem Namen verstanden. Einen Augenblick lang beobachteten sie Schweigend die Tiere in ihren Käfigen, dann fragte Felix plötzlich:

„Spielst du Quidditch?"

„Sehr gerne sogar! Ich bin Sucher in der Hausmannschaft von Slytherin!"

Wieder sah Felix ihn mit einem unnachahmlichen Ich-versteh-kein-Wort-Ausdruck an.

„Was ist eine Hausmannschaft und was ist Süsserin?"

Lächelnd lud Draco ihn auf einen Spatziergang durch die Winkelgasse ein und erklärte ihm dabei das Schulsystem von Hogwarts, jedenfalls das, was er kannte. Denn wer wusste schon, was wirklich hinter der Leitung der Schule steckte...

Harry

Er saß mit allen Weasleys (außer Percy) und Hermine um einen großen Tisch im Tropfenden Kessel, wo sie zu Abend aßen. Es herrschte gerade gefräßige Stille, als Ginny plötzlich fragte:

„Ron, was sollte das vorhin eigentlich?"

„Was sollte was?"fragte der Genannte verständnislos.

„Das mit Malfoy im Laden!"antwortete sie.

„Ihr habt Malfoy im Laden gesehen?"fragte Mr. Weasley neugierig und ließ sich die ganze Geschichte genauestens erzählen. Danach schwieg er eine Weile, als wäge er ab zwischen Anstand und der Tatsache, dass es ein Malfoy gewesen war, den sein Sohn angeschrieen hatte.

„Ron, ich warte!"sagte Ginny mit gespielter Ruhe.

„Was ist daran so wichtig? Es war doch bloß Malfoy!"antwortete Ron.

„Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass er nicht mehr in einen _normalen Laden_ gehen darf!"ziepte sie zurück.

„Sag mal, verteidigst du ihn jetzt etwa?"rief ihr Bruder wütend.

„Nein! Ich finde nur, dass es nicht nötig gewesen wäre, ihn so anzuschreien!"

„Bei einem Malfoy ist das erlaubt! Der hat es nicht anders verdient!"

„Warum? Meinst du etwa, du hättest es aus seiner Sicht nicht verdient?"

„Was hat das denn damit zu tun?"

„Weil er dich nicht angeschrieen hat! Du hast angefangen!"

„und was bitte schön ist daran so schlimm? Sonst hat er immer angefangen!"schrie Ron über den Tisch.

„Das ist es je gerade! Er war immer der Schuldige, weil er angefangen hat!" schrie Ginny zurück. Sie war nervös, als würde sie die Kontrolle über diese „Unterhaltung"verlieren. Oder sie wollte etwas anderes hören, dachte Harry bei sich, es sei denn, sie will etwas ganz anderes sagen!

„Na und! Dann habe ich es ihm eben zurückgezahlt!"Ron wollte nicht einsehen, was Ginny an der Ganzen Sache, die er angestellt hatte, schlecht fand.

„Hast du gar nicht!"rief Ginny verzweifelt. Hermine drehte sich bei ihrer plötzlich höheren Stimme zu ihr um. „Du hast... du... du..."

„Ja, was habe ich bitte getan?"hakte Ron nach. Eine Spur zu scharf vielleicht, denn Ginny sprang auf und rannte schluchzend die Treppe zu den Schlafzimmern hoch.

„Du bist so was von herzlos, weißt du das eigentlich?"Hermine lief ihr hinter her.

„Was habe ich den falsch gemacht? Die braucht sich doch echt keine Sorgen um Malfoy machen!"verteidigte Ron sich, denn alle anderen anwesenden sahen ihn streng an. Doch gaben ihm alle Recht, sogar Mrs. Weasley, denn ihr aller Hass auf die Malfoys war einfach zu groß.

Harry nickte mechanisch.

Sie wollte etwas anderes sagen, dachte er, sie wäre doch nicht so von der Rolle gewesen, nur weil Ron Draco Malfoy angeschrieen hatte; da hatte Ron schon Recht. Es musste etwas anderes sein...

Hermine

„Ginny?" flüsterte sie leise und klopfte vorsichtig gegen die Tür. „darf ich rein kommen?"Ein leises „Ja"antwortete. Sie öffnete die Tür und ging langsam in den kleinen Raum. Ginny saß auf ihrem Bett und sah aus dem Fenster, das über ihrem Kopfende war. Tränen glitzerten in der späten Abendsonne auf ihren Wangen, doch schien sie sonst ganz ruhig. Hermine setzte sich neben sie und sah ebenfalls aus dem Fenster hinab auf die noch immer belebte Winkelgasse. Eine Zeit lang schwiegen beide, doch dann sagte Ginny:

„Ich glaube, er ist gar nicht wie sein Vater"sie sagte es nur sehr leise, als fiele es ihr schwer darüber zu reden.

„Warum?" fragte ihre beste Freundin genauso leise.

„Ich habe ihn in meinen Gedanken gesehen..."sie machte eine kleine Pause, in der sie überlegte, was sie Hermine erzählen sollte und was sie besser für sich behielt. Natürlich wusste sie von ihren Fähigkeiten als Legilimentor. „...er ist gegen seinen Willen ein Todesser geworden"

„Er hat das dunkle Mal?"fragte Hermine erstaunt. Ginny nickte.

„Er wollte es nicht..., deshalb glaube ich, dass es ungerecht ist, wenn man ihn für das schuldig macht, was doch sein Vater getan hat, den Lucius Malfoy wollte freiwillig ein Todesser werden. Draco nicht!"

Hermine verstand Ginnys Argument. Sie sah Draco nicht mehr als den Feind, der er als „Malfoy"gewesen war, sondern nur noch als einen typischen Slytherin.


	5. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5

Am nächsten morgen, als alle ihre Koffer packen, um nach Kings Cross zu fahren...

Harry

Er überredete gerade Hedwig, in ihren Käfig zu gehen als Mrs. Weasley von unten rief:

„Beeilt euch, Kinder! Wir kommen sonst noch zu spät!"Er stopfte die letzten Sachen in seinen großen Koffer, klemmte den Besen und den Kessel fest, schleppte alles die enge Treppe hinunter und stellte sein Gepäck neben Hermines. Sie saß auf ihrem Stapel und war schon ganz aufgeregt.

„Ich bin ja so gespannt, wie dieses Jahr wird. Sirius hat gesagt, es soll sehr schwer werden, also vom Lernstoff her, aber Remus meint, dass es nur schwer sei, wenn man nichts anderes als Unsinn und hübsche Mädchen im Kopf hat. Also ich habe mir gestern Abend noch mal alles gut durch gelesen und..."

„Ich denke, du wirst das locker schaffen, Hermine!"unterbrach Harry ihren Redefluss.

„Na, wenn du meinst! Um Himmels Willen, Sirius! Du willst doch wohl nicht so mitkommen?!!"

Ein großer schwarzer Hund hatte sich neben Harry gesetzt und sah sie schwanzwedelnd an.

„Dumbledore wird dir den Hals umdrehen wenn er...!"

„Dumbledore hat es ihm erlaubt!"meinte Remus, der mitgehört hatte.

„Ja, aber Malfoy weiß, dass... dass..."Doch sie brach ab und schien kurz zu überlegen, dann hellte sich plötzlich ihre Miene auf und sie lächelte Sirius strahlend an. „Von mir aus! Aber wehe dir, wenn du dich zurück verwandelst!"

Mrs. Weasley kam gerade in den Vorraum. Ron und Ginny folgten ihr, hielten jedoch einen großen Abstand zueinander.

„Sind jetzt endlich alle fertig?"fragte sie ungeduldig und packte den nahesten Koffer, um ihn in Kingsley Wagen zu befördern.

„Wir sehen uns dann in Hogwarts!"verabschiedete sich Remus und disapperierte.

Draco

„Muss ich dann mit den kleinen Erstklässlern nach vorne gehen und den Hut aufsetzte? Das wird peinlich! Ich freu mich ja schon so..."

„Jetzt halt doch mal die Luft an, Felix! Du bist ja schlimmer als Granger!" Oh, sch... das war falsch! Ich darf doch nicht über die schimpfen. Draco lief, mit Felix auf den Fersen durch den Hogwarts-Express auf der Suche nach einem Abteil. Crabbe und Goyle hatten ihm eins frei gehalten. Na wenigstens dazu sind die noch zu gebrauchen, dachte er und ließ sich auf das Polster fallen.

Draußen regnete es in strömen und der Himmel war dunkel. Felix saß ihm gegenüber am Fenster und beobachtete die vielen Menschen auf dem überfüllten Bahnsteig.

„Hey, da sind Harry, Ron und Hermine!"rief er plötzlich. Draco sah zu ihnen hinüber. Auch Ginny und Longbottom waren bei ihnen. Ginny schien sich mit ihrem Bruder über etwas zu streiten und Granger versuchte sie offensichtlich vor Ron zu schützen. Ich dachte, die würden sich nie Streiten, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Die fünf stiegen in den Zug und waren aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden.

Als er wieder aufsah, beobachtete Felix ihn.

„Was ist?"

„Nichts!" antwortete er und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Er schien vor sich hin zu träumen. Komischer Kerl, dachte Draco. Felix war ein witziger Unruhestifter. Er hatte den Laden der beiden Weasley Zwillinge geradezu geplündert und war mit der Empfehlung, all die Sachen doch an ihm, Draco, auszuprobieren, wieder herausgekommen. Er war jedoch auch ungewöhnlich schlau für seine 16 Jahre. Fast wie Granger. Er wusste eine Menge über Tierwesen, besonders über solche, die Hagrit für harmlos hielt. Seine absoluten Lieblingstiere Waren Phönixe und Einhörner. Er konnte allerdings auch ganz viel Unsinn reden, wenn der Tag lang war. Zum Beispiel hatte er erzählt, dass er später mal mumifiziert werden und eine Sphinx vor seiner Grabkammer haben wollte. Na ja, wer es sich leisten konnte...

Als der Zug losfuhr, wurde der Regen noch härter und der Sturm peitschte Hagelkörner gegen die Scheiben. Die Lichter in den Abteilen waren an und die Landschaft, sofern man sie noch erkennen konnte, veränderte sich allmählich von sauberen Kleingärten, zu bewaldeten Hügeln und weiten Wiesen.

„Wo liegt Hogwarts, eigentlich?"fragte Felix, der mit Interesse die vorbeiziehenden Bäume beobachtete.

„Keine Ahnung! Auf jeden Fall weit im Norden und da wir einen ganzen Tag lang in diesem Tempo fahren, denke ich mal, dass es irgendwo in Schottland ist... aber genau kann ich es dir auch nicht sagen!" antwortete Draco.

„Ich geh mal zu den anderen rüber. Komme bald wieder!"meinte Felix nach einigen Minuten.

„Zu welchen anderen?"

„Na zu Harry, Hermine und Ron! Kannst ja mitkommen!"

„Nein..., nein geh ruhig, ich bleibe hier!" Eigentlich müsste ich gehen, dachte Draco. Aber wenn das Wiesel mich gleich wieder anmacht bringt das nichts... Ich muss irgendwie einen von den anderen alleine erwischen und mit ihm reden. Da sind immer noch Seamus und Dean. Aber wenn Felix sich mit ihnen anfreundet...? Vielleicht kann er dann ein gutes Wort für mich einlegen? Nein! Das mache ich alleine!

Draco stand auf und ging hinaus auf den Gang. Soll ich jetzt wirklich zu ihnen gehen? Er war so sehr in seine Grübeleien vertieft, dass er glatt in jemanden hineinrannte.

„Entschuldigung!" murmelte er abwesend und wollte schon weiter gehen, doch jemand hielt ihn am arm fest. Am _Linken_! Er wollte seinen Arm zurückziehen, doch dieser jemand hatte einen eisernen Griff. Schnell drehte er sich um.

„Weasley! Las sofort meinen Arm los, oder..."

„Oder was?"keifte Ginny zurück und verdrehte Dracos Arm, damit sie das dunkle Mal besser sehen konnte. Er riss ihr seinen Arm weg und zog schnell seinen Umhang drüber.

„Zufrieden?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und sah ihn unschuldig an.

„Mir wäre es lieber du hättest es nicht..."antwortete sie.

„Ich wollte es auch nicht"murmelte er leise, doch sie verstand es genau. Er wollte sie aus Reflex schon anschreien, dass es sie überhaupt nichts anginge, doch da hatte sie sich schon umgedreht und war im nächsten Abteil verschwunden.

Was wollte sie denn von Ihm? Hatte sie nur das Mal sehen wollen?

Er ging zurück in sein Abteil und sah grübelnd dem Regen draußen zu. Als die Dame mit dem Imbisswagen vorbei kam, kaufte er sich eine ganze Menge Süßes. Er verbat Crabbe und Goyle etwas davon zu essen, woraufhin die beiden schmollten. Sie waren schließlich viel zu dick! Heimlich ließ er immer wieder etwas in seine Tasche gleiten, in der Trixi versteckt war.

Es war schon am späten Nachmittag, als Felix wiederkam.

„Die haben da drüben einen ganz süßen Hund im Abteil!" verkündete er. Draco horchte auf.

„Einen Hund?"

„Ja. Einen ganz großen schwarzen mit ganz viel Fell. Alle Mädchen die rein gekommen sind haben in erst einmal geknuddelt. Muss ihm wohl sehr gefallen haben. Du, der durfte sogar Schokolade essen! Also unser Hund zu Hause darf das nicht!"

Sirius Black? Er lebte noch? Einen anderen konnte Draco sich darunter nicht vorstellen. Abwesend kaute er an seinem Schokofrosch.

„Kann ich mir die Karte ansehen?"fragte Felix und deutete auf die Bildkarte in Dracos Hand. Er reichte sie ihm.

„Wow! Godric Gryffindor! Mitgründer von Hogwarts. Nach ihm wurde eines der vier Häuser benannt. Daten unbekannt!"Draco schnappte ihm die Karte wieder weg und sah auf den Mann der im Bildrahmen schlummerte. Er Hatte markante Gesichtszüge und eine dichte Haarmähne aus rostbraun. Er trug einen roten Umhang mit goldenem Rand, die Farben seines Wappens.

„Den habe ich noch gar nicht! Cool, jetzt habe ich schon drei Gründer. Mir fehlt nur noch Salazar Slytherin!"

Gryffindor machte die Augen plötzlich auf und musterte ihn. Er hatte unwirklich wirkende hellblaue Augen, die ihm einen Ausdruck von Erhabenheit und Macht verliehen. Als er ihn genug beschaut hatte machte er die Augen wieder zu und schlief weiter.

Er stopfte die Karte zu Trixi in die Tasche und zusammen mit Felix aß er Berti Botts Bohnen in jeder Geschmacksrichtng.


End file.
